Luke Story
by Time of change
Summary: Luke wakes up in the world of Game of thrones can he survive or will he play the game of Game of thrones. Please like read or review my story thank you
1. Chapter 1

Please note I don't own Game of Thrones. All right goes HBO and Sky Atlantic.

As Luke woke up on the cold grass he didn't know where he was one minute he was struck by a car the next minute he was in a forest. He didn't have a cell phone on him so he deiced to take a short cut he was lost for sure. Luke was desperate now he didn't find anyone around he scared he 17 and didn't no where he was. Then he saw a man on a horse he looked very big then he spoke to him. "You boy!" He said. Luke turned to face him he jumped of his horse. "Yes." He said to him he got his horse he smiled at him; Luke wasn't armed so he picked up a stick. "So you are going to hurt me with a stick?" He asked him. "No, just seemed like a good idea at the time sir." Said Luke. "Well it's a first time that you tried to kill someone, the names Ned Stark of winterfell." Said Ned. Luke was very nervous about something. "Um, the names Luke Jones of England-Leeds." Said Luke. He looked at him him was very scared about something he was upset to his clothes where different. "I can take you to Winterfell but my family will quiz you about who you are." Said Ned.

As Luke went to Winterfell it started to snow it was nice see snow something nice. "Right wait here don't do anything stupid!" He said pointing his finger at him. Luke took this a warning so he listened to him he sat down on a chair till a few seconds later the door slowly opened... To a grand hall with people in fancy clothes. "Welcome to Winterfell you can stay but you must obey everything we say okay." Said a boy he was about 10. "Young man where I come from that's called slavery." Said Luke. "Well your not a slave, you can be a solider if you like?" Asked Ned. "He's to small to be a solider." Said a man. "What can you do?" Asked a girl? Luke shrugged his shoulders.

Later on Luke was mucking out the stables. He saw a small man looking at him. "The names Tyrion. I trust my horse is okay?" Asked Tyrion. "I think so I don't see the harm I like animals." Said Luke. "Um, your different feller ain't you I'll keep a strict eye on you." Said Tyrion. "I'll keep it in mind." Said Luke. Tyrion left him to do his work. Then he was tapped on the shoulder. "Hi, the names Jon Snow hum just a word of warning don't trust the Lannisters." Said Jon. Luke looked at Jon he seemed like a nice guy at least he saw him doing the stables. "Why don't you take a break explore what Winterfell has to offer." Said Jon.

Jon looked at him going around Winterfell he looked at all the different shops; and people. He looked at the tallest tower with birds flying around it. As Luke sat down on the wooden log that felt comfy he saw a man looking at him it was a young man around 10 he saw him at the meeting earlier. He smiled at him."Hi sorry about it earlier I think you can be soldier." Said the boy. "What's your name?" Asked Luke. The boy looked at him. "Bran." He said to him.

"The names Luke." He said he smiled back he must have come to him about something very important indeed; he held out a brown piece of paper that had written: you have been summoned by the Starks you have been accepted into our house. So please look your best for the feast tonight Ned Stark. Bran left him after that. Luke went into his room he bumped into a little girl who's name was who was it again she looked at him with a smile. "The names Arya." She said to him. "The names is Luke Jones." He said to her to. Arya gave him a little smile. "Your secret safe with me by the way." Said Arya. Luke smiled at her friend. "Hope I see at the feast tonight." Said Arya.

"I hope so too. I think this my new life now, why shouldn't I trust the Lannisters?" Asked Luke. Arya looked very surprised about this boy he didn't know about it. Arya looked at once more he looked sad about something like his whole life been ripped apart. "Don't worry it's like my mother said things will work out." Said Arya. Luke smiled before entering his room. It was a nice room: it had candles for reading, there was kingsized bed as well. Luke reseted his head on the bed then all of sudden there was a huge screams outside of his window.


	2. Kings landing

Luke was fully aware of Bran fall from the tower. Luged was wondering down the halls of the castel. Everybody from the Starks were leaving. "Luke!" Shouted Tyrion not this guy again. Luke rested his head on the wall of the castle. Tyrion was very small indeed "we are heading off to the wall I think you should see it it's the end of the world as they say." Said Tyrion. Luke decided not to go and decided to go to kings landing with Arya and Ned. "Sorry I am off to kings landing." Said Luke. He still wore his normal going out gear Tyrion rolled his eyes at the boy. "I am not your enemy boy." Said Tyrion. Luke wasn't so sure his mother told him not talk to strangers; Luke had enough of this conversion "I've got to go now there expecting me." Said Luke. He made his way to the bed room he got his things ready. There was a knock at the door it was Jon Snow the man he meat earlier today. "This is for you it's made out the finest iron, it's a token of my friendship and bound between out family's." He held his sword it was nice under his movement. He smiled at Jon and said. "Thank you I'll shall use this with pride." Said Luke.

He placed it in holster. Jon smiled knowing it will be the last time he saw again. "The wall sounds like a dangerous place?" Asked Luke. Jon nodded he won't be seeing his family again any time soon. "Yes it a dangerous place but you will return a man." He said to him. He smiled at him it looked he was here for a favour. "Can you protect my sisters?" Asked Jon. Luke looked very worried by that comment he nodded out of respect. He gave him handshake before leaving the room. Ned and Arya and the the Lannisters the ride there was very boring but Ned told him that westeros had a lot to offer. Once they got there Ned told Luke to explore Westeros he didn't like that boy Joffrey he was annoying indeed once he had a look around he saw a huge a river winding down into the sea. The sun was hot he remembered the fest last night everyone eying everyone he noticed a girl his age doing some washing; she looked cute he didn't notice Arya standing there.

"You should talk to her?" Said Arya. Luke raised a eye brow at her (trying to set me up?) thought Luke she looked like she could do with a hand. He noticed the long red wavy hair: she had a ring on one finger was she engaged? "Go on them I bet your scared to talk to her?" Said Arya. Fine then I'll talk to her said Luke. He made his way down to the river bank. He tapped her on her shoulder she looked shocked she thought she was alone. "The names Luke." He said her. "Dyanne Pryor." She said to him he gulped so have you been all my life. Dayanne Pryor was smiling at him. "Your the first man to notice me." Said Dayanne. Arya came to join them she noticed who she was the daughter to Ned Stark. "Arya Stark it's a honour to meet you." Said Dayanne.

"What do you think of my friend here?" Asked Arya. Dayanne studied Luke he was handsome to say the least of course Dayanne lived alone with no mum and dad so boyfriend can be a nice change of pace. "Got someone?" Asked Dayanne. Arya nudged him to say go for it at that point Ned shouted for Arya he did say for Luke explore Westoros. Why not the women Dayanne and Luke looked around Westoros they saw people going about the dally lives he saw men going into some house. She said to him that was a place were women work; he nodded they walked to her door they had been out all day she placed a kiss on Luke lips but Luke back away from her. She left the door opened slightly to him he entered the house she was sitting on the bed she was removing clothing till.. She was naked. Dayanne smiled at Luke before he joined her on the bed.

Ned was wondering were Luke had vanished of to till Arya told him that he meet a girl who she introduced to. "Setting him up on a date." Said Ned. Arya smiled at her farther till he smiled back at his young daughter "you do know that Sansa getting married to Joffrey?" Asked Ned. Arya didn't like it she thought of him as a bully but if it was to end the war then so be it. "Fine but I don't want her to be hurt," Said Arya. Arya looked at her farther.

"I know that you don't Jon gone to the wall, your brother Bran disabled and the war between the Lannister and us will get worse and worse than ever before." Said Ned. Ned looked stress over this Luke was still not sure over why he was here. So did anyone else know about the new boy being here in Westoros

At the cross the narrow see lived a woman named Daenerys or the mother of dragons as she is called she was with her husband and brother till she heard gossip from the soldiers "I heard he came from a ball of light and flames." He said. "No,no,no you got all wrong he's a ghost it's clearly judgment day." Said the other. The man ( Khal Drogo) spoke something in his personal tongue that frighted them to the core. "He's in King Landing." He said.

"Then it's it we go to Kings Landing and kill the boy." Said Daenerys brother. She looked away she felt pity for the boy; who ever he is did he have claim to the throne to? And the big question was will she ever meat him.


	3. Locked away

As Luke walked out of the house he felt a little guilty for leaving her but he had see Ned and Arya he saw them as good people he was walking the road to the castle we're the lainisters were he saw them as rich snobs at times but this was his life now. He walked to the castle it was rusting with actives he saw people using sowrds, riding horses, lifting things he saw Ned waving him over. "This king robert he's a dear freind of mine." Said Ned. He bowed out of respect he saw this a good gesture he smiled at the boy he shook his hand. "The king had requested that we all go to the jousting tournament this afternoon." Said Ned. "Yes it's a sporting spectacle in our parts." Said Robert. Just a few days ago he was walking to see his mates now he was asking to be apart of a jousting tournament this afternoon; as Luke just stood there he was was very confused and he was about to decline be he said. "Yes." Said Luke.

He decided to go around the castle to explore what it has to offer he saw the most beautiful thing off all there was a chair in the middle of the room. The chair was massive and the room was big too there was drapes on it to he didn't notice the dwarf looking at him. "When you play the game of thrones you live or you die." Said Tyrion. The dwarf looked at him. He didn't no how to respond to his question so he stood there looking at him. "I have no interest in power." He said to him standing his ground knowing that he was telling the truth. "There comes a time that you will have no choice bit participate then you will see what I am talking about." Said Tyrion.

"Brother I hope your not scaring the boy?" Asked the blonde lady in front of him. The boy looked started by her being there. "It's a magnificent throne my son will rule kings landing and then you will,be great king." Said the women. Tyrion snorted with laughter Luke looked afraid with about being around them they looked power hungry for some reason I didn't what to be around them. "Listen love to stand around and chat but I've got stuff to do." Said Luke. At that point Joffrey came in wearing some crown on his head he smiled at Luke he had a smile that didn't have a welcoming tone. "So, your the Ned hand ur listen to me your going be part of the game of thrones sooner or later this my land! So you will kneel and bow before your true king!" Said Joffrey.

He kneel at Joffrey he smiled at him knowing that he was in his place he smiled at him. "Rise then." Said Joffrey. He rose before him he smiled at him he looked at him so he left the room stupid prick thought Luke he deiced to join them at the jousting event in the afternoon; as Luke sat down he noticed how hot the sun was he tried his best to remain comfortable but it was quite hard to. He was sitting next Arya who still had that sword given by that bastard Jon Snow or so people say. He Sansa looking at him they had one conversation about were he came from but that was it as the event came to a close every stood up and leave to get on with there day. Luke said he join Arya for some sword training so he found room where the could practice for a while. They did have a instructor telling them what to Luke was more advanced in sword fighting then he thought. He even knocked his instructor down which got him to say. "Very good young man but remember that your opponent could by more faster and agile then you." He said to him. But he gave him a pat on the back he smiled back at him before bowing at him. Later he found his room he remember that he will pay his girl a visit this afternoon he saw her by the riverbank again she was throwing stones across the water skimming the water as she did he joined in to get her attention. She looked very surprised to see him he give him a quick kiss and a smile to. He rested himself by the tree where there was shade he remembered a conversation that happened between Robert and Ned about assassination someone about the mother of dragons. Dyanne Pryor rested herself between Luke middle area grinding herself against him to get herself comfortable he smiled they did had sex and now he felt happy to be mere her. "How was your day?" She asked. Luke smiled at her before responding to her " it's was very interesting, I had my first jousting thing today. Got threatened by prince Joffrey prick! But apart from that nothing at all." Said Luke. The red head girl looked at him his accent was different to hers. "What accent is that?" Dayanne asked him "it's Scottish but my dad's english so half and half." Said Luke. The sun slowly seat on King Landing so it was time to go home. Dayanne asked if he wonted to spend the night and head back in the morning the prospect of seeing her naked again excited him. But he had work to do in the castle plus there was a massive feast tonight. As Luke walked to the castle he went to see Ned "listen walk with me okay don't look back." Ned guided him to room he looked liked he been studying something very important. "I've found out that Joffrey is not the hair to thrown, this could be my advantage to take the thrown myself but I need you to be on board with this," said Ned.

Luke was in pure shook he wasn't going to make enemies with Joffrey this was beyond him as the king ward he fell like he shouts say something. "Look, I understand your at war with the Lainisters but it worth all this risk?" Said Luke. "Listen to me Robert wife pushed my son out of the window she's having a affair with someone in the family. This could bring them down for sure," Said Ned. Luke wasn't interested in politics till now. "Can you reason with them?" Said Luke. He crossed his arms above his chest "listen were you cone from there is corruption yes?" Asked Ned. Luke nodded at him "now I need you to deliver this message to my wife, telling her that I coming home. Roberts health has taken a bad turn he could die any day now." Said Ned. He nodded out of respect so he went to the raven hut to send a message back to Ned wife the raven took of but someone was watching his every move. He went out of the raven hut till Joffrey surrounded him with his guards till he thrown into a cell chained up. This was a bad situation indeed in the words of Homer Simpson D'ho!


	4. Speared

As Luke faced the first night in his cell he wasn't afraid of death but he was afraid of being alone but it was the fact that he was beginning accused of something that he didn't do. The cell door opened it Tyrion he had a massive smirk on his face he sat down on a stool next Luke; Luke was very afraid of what he was going to say. "So you tried to toppled the king? " Asked Tyrion Luke looked confused with the question but he was innocent man who tried to help out Ned by delving a message to his wife. "Don't act so innocent, you no that Joffory is not the real king to the throne." The dwarf looked at the young man who was afraid of the dwarf man. "Look I can come clean you, you might be executed for treason but you could go to the nights watch." Said Tyrion. Luke played with his lip then he stood up and looked at the dwarf man. "I accept your offer, but I might make a request to say goodbye to Arya." Said Luke.

"You've got a soft spot for her?" Said Tryion. Luke smiled at him before going to get Arya. Arya wasn't afraid to see Luke in his cell he was a innocent man; she couldn't forgive her father for putting Luke in danger. "Arya I've accepted to join the night watch." Said Luke Arya looked shocked by what he just said but he had no choice. "Okay but why? Your innocent! " Said Arya she was angry at him but she did have a good point tho. Luke gave her a little look before giving her a hug; Luke was taken to a huge cage like thing there was a crowd which looked like a angry mob. As Luke stepped inside he was giving a little paper scroll with a red ink on it then he saw his girlfriend in the crowd she was visibly upset about the way he was treated. The horse and cart moved; as it did he was pelted by things for betraying the king. As he opened the scroll it simply read: dear Luke. I saved you from the evil of the nights watch your banished from the kingdom-but you should start your own journey to any place you want to. But beware there may be people who are evil, corrupted by power and greed by just be careful your girlfriend been informed that you are leaving her behind but she should not find you. But please forgive me for stabbing you in the back, I shall reward you someday but for now stay safe love Ned Stark, " Luke was to a dirt path and left with nothing but the clothes on his back. He walked for miles and miles he wasn't sure were he was going till he saw something. He stopped and looked there was a huge army on the move they stopped to look at him. Till a blonde woman stepped of but the big question was she friend or foe?

The woman approached him they were all stood behind her they were all wondering why the stopped the women had creatures on her. By the look of things it was a dragon it was small they growled at Luke he stood back not seen anything before the women looked confident in her form; she stood in front of him she smiled at him with a little grin. She reached out a hand to him he shook it. "The names Daenerys, the mother of dragons. " Said Daenerys Luke was in utter shock. "The names Luke I lived with Starks, till I was stabbed in the back. But now I am a enemy to king Landing do you think you can help me? " Asked Luke. Daenerys looked at him. "I think we can manage why don't you get horse and ride with us." Said Darnerys. Luke got a horse he didn't know what to do but he followed the lead. They made camp not so far near a beach as the sea crashed on the beach Luke felt the sea air hit his nose and his throat it tested very salty indeed. "I know that you are not from around here. " Said Daenerys. Luke gulped how was his secret getting out. "Yes, it is true of course not to mention that I still think that this is all a dream. " Said Luke. Luke smiled at her. "But you might hear to bring peace to the seven kingdoms. " Said Daenerys. "I thinks it's all lies, but lets see what to the next morning brings. " Said Luke.


	5. Dany New right hand man

**Luke life in the game of thrones will get very completed indeed. As he get involved with the mother of dragons as they get involved in power and greed. **

Luke woke up on the beach with the mother of dragons she was very complicated person to read. Luke got his clothes on for the day. He first thing he was going to do was was train with a guy named Joarh he was Dany personal advisor. "Can you tell me why Dany is called the mother of dragons?" Asked Luke.

"Yes I can she has a the power to summon dragons they can understand her. They protect her and she protects them but you young man have a lot to learn." Said Joarh. Luke swung his sword at him the metal clanked together. "Very good you g man." Said Joarh.

"You have talent with the blade." Said Joarh. Joarh was under instructions to train him. Dany watched him as Luke and Joarh closely he was different because he had bigger part to play in this new world.

"Right I think that's a enough for today Dany has summoned you for some reason." Said Joarh. Dany had long blonde hair she was very beautiful looking women though Luke.

"Nice skills with the sword but I've got a position for you how I thinking about what happened to you. I think you I ain't so different but I have quest to give people justice." Said Dany she played with her blonde hair.

"Um, justice that's rich there no justice in this world but why are you so interested in me?" He rested his elbows on the table.

"Your not aware of your powers, Luke how old are you?" Asked Dany.

"I am 18." Said Luke. Dany raised her eyebrows at him. "We can do great things you and I. You want power I can see it on your eyes you want justice. You I." Said Dany.

"Prove it that you want justice." Said Dany. Dany sat down on her chair. She smiled at him he was challenging her she'd like. Then all of sudden I women with a message. She whispered into her ear. "Ned Stark been executed along with a young women." Said the girl.

Luke stood up in pure anger and he stopped out of the tent. A Lot of people where whispering around him the rumors where true. "So you new Ned Stark, then you wanted the king dead?" Asked one soldier.

"Get bent!" Said Luke. The young man. The man stood forwards their foreheads pressing together. "She was just a whore!" He shouted in his face. Then Luke head-butted him Jorah broke up the fight.

"Enough!" Said Dany. She was not impressed by this dispatch of violence. "You do not call her a whore!" Said Luke.

"Enough that's a order." Said Jorah. Luke walked away from. Jorah approach her.

"Dany, this was risky strategy Dany do you want my opinion I think your trying to distract your grief for your husband and your looking for another." Said Jorah.

"Absolutely not I am not looking for lover but I am. Looking for a distraction." Said Dany. She saw her dragons it look like they where judging her.

"Luke 18 dangerous territory Dany." Said Joarh. Dany left him to his work Dany looked at him before returning to her tent. Luke was there his eyes where bloodshot red he had been crying a lot.

"Your right, I want justice for the Starks you want my help! Then you got a deal. But you ain't going to fuck with me and I fuck you back! Deal." Said Luke. Dany smiled at him. "It's a deal." Said Dany.

**So Dany and Luke are on a quest to bring justice to the seven kingdoms. Will it bring them closer together or tear them apart plus Luke powers will be reviled quite soon the next chapter is coming as soon as a can post it but please leave a review I like or a like for my story **


	6. Big mistake

Luke was walking on dusty road along side Dany. Dany wanted him by her side at all times. Luke still had the sword that Jon gave him. Luke want every Lannister dead from top to bottom. Dany saw a huge door this was the place she said her dragons where on her shoulder. Part of Luke doesn't understand why he is here.

"I'll knock on the door." Said saw him open the door the city was grand and massive he needs he never saw anything like it. He seen never had seen anything like it before Dany could see he taken by the beauty of the city.

"Bloody hell!" Said Luke. "That's well sick." He said Dany looked at him she rolled his eyes at him. "Yes, but this biggest city in the seven kingdoms." Said Dany.

"And this where our financial backer is meeting us in there tomorrow at first light." Said Joarh it was like a massive church he saw people getting on with there every day lives in the city. He saw people cutting meets, wool, gold, silvers it was a amazing and awesome too.

"This where you will be sleeping you Dany will have theses quarters here." Said Joarh. Luke looked at and Dany. She had a wicked smiled on her face. Luke gulped in the back of throat great just great.

They went to there room. The room was grand big there was kingsized bed. With drapes there was candles as well what an earth was going on. "So, shall I sleep on the floor?" Said Luke.

"Don't be stupid! We can sleep in the same bed." Said Dany. Dany looked at Luke was 18 and from a different world but he was handsome and young. She was young as well it would be a nice change of pace. Dany looked at the window and saw the narrow sea. khal drogo was her husband but he died after being poisoned.

"I have nightmares Dany I saw my world burning the people in ash, my mother head cut clean, my dad burnt alive, my friends beaten and my women friends raped but... It felt so real." Said Luke.

"It doesn't matter what you witnessed it was nightmare they can't hurt you my friend." Said Dany. Dany looked at Luke thous big arms. Handsome face he was different he had been threw a lot.

"Sorry about the awkwardness but we can sleep in the same bed, no shame but we are human beings there no shame in exploring our sexual urges." Said Dany the blonde women was being suggestive about having sex.

"Look I hardly no you I don't wont to fuck you straight away it wrong. Dany I see you has a dear friend all ready I don't want to destroy that friendship we have." Said Luke.

"I understand that. But sex is sex and love is love Luke your quite fit. As you would say," Said Dany.

"I don't wont to knock you up, you know get you pregnant." Said Luke. Dany saw that he was afraid of women here but he was being respectful towards her; he didn't want to disrespect her to. Dany the mother of dragons smiled at him he was kind as well.

"We don't have to push anything we can just get to know what we like and what we don't like besides I am princess..." They where about to kiss till there was a knock at the door.

"Dany, welcome to the free city I can see you have company my master has informed that your lover will attend the feast as well. He quite intrigued by your boy." Said the women she was dress in fine silk and her was brunette Luke nodded.

"I see.. We just friends." The women left the room. Dany looked at him once more. "Well best change then your clothes are in the trunk." Said Dany.

Luke got changed he could have sworn Dany was trying see him naked at one point she was tricky customer to say the least but she quite hot as well. Dany wore a blue long dress and her hair was very long as well.

"You look lovely.." Said Luke. She smiled back at him they left there room but what they didn't know that all of this was a big tremendous trap with big consequences as well.


	7. The undying castle

As Luke got inside the grand hall of the undying castle he sat down next to Dany and Jorah he started eating the meat and the veg that was provide for the fest. Then he saw soldiers outside guarding the door.

"Don't worry, it is just standard procedure that all." Said Jorah.

"I fell very uncomfortable about it that all." Said Luke.

"This is a big thing for kelsie she dying to meat him he in charge of the money in this place." Said Jorah.

"Yes that true I've been doing a little digging about him. I've heard that he had a alliance with Ned Stark. But that went downhill quiet quickly." Said Luke.

"So your saying He's out for revenge?" Asked Jorah.

"Yep! I bet my life savings on it." Said Luke.

He started to drink some of the wine. He saw a the women he meat earlier today. He felt dizzy like the unconscious was about over come him.

"kelsie something very wrong." Said Jorah.

"Luke are you alright?" Asked Kelsie.

"No my vision it's becoming. Different I don't fell so good." He vomited on the floor. Was he being poisoned he doubted it very much. He fell on the floor then he saw himself not speaking or saying anything at all.

"Luke!" Said kelsie. Then soilders knocked her out along with Jorah.

"Welcome to the tomb of the dead Luke. Your being determined with or your not. Your world shall live." Said the man in the cloak.

"Look into the pool of water and see for yourself of what your world shall become." He saw his family dying in flames. Gunshots and the falling apart he saw snow falling he saw the army of the undead marching on the seven kingdoms.

"Your plain evil! Why are you showing me this!" Said Luke.

"It's your destiny Luke." The other man said in the cloak. He felt like his humanity was being tested but was he was going to beaten by freaks.

"What do I need to do?" Asked Luke.

"No there is nothing you can do! This prophesy as been sealed so as your fate!" He drew his blade but kelsie dragons set him on fire. And the rest as well.

"We have been betrayed Luke it time to serve justice on them." kelsie and Luke saw there friends have been murdered by there host.

"Son of bitch!" Said Luke. kelsie had the look of thunder on her which Luke never seen before.

"Xaro Xhoan!" Said Kelsie. Luke drew his sword.

"What me to cut his neck off!?" Asked Luke.

"That won't be necessary Luke I've found a more subtitled punishment for them." Said Luke.

The put Xaro Xhoan in the vault while they stole his fortune. Kelsie took Xaro Xhoan men as insult to injury as well.

Later that evening he on the ship on the sea he felt the sea air blowing across his face. He tasted the salt in his mouth. He took sip of the water he one bad day Kelsie too looked at Luke. He was very shaken by the days events. But if he doesn't focus then where will be now. Kelsie left Luke to his thoughts and returned to her bed chambers for the night.


	8. No so different

Flashback

As Arya sat down on the chair in her room she was very was upset about Luke. There was a nock at the door it was her farther Ned.

"Arya can I have a quiet word with you." He sat on the bed Arya went to the side of the bed next to her father she was deeply angry about betraying Luke.

"Listen I know how much you liked Luke, but I had no choice to send him away. But I have done something wrong. I will not be able to see you again for awhile." Said Ned.

"What.. Do you mean?" Asked Arya. Arya was sobbing now she was very unhappy about the situation she did not want his father to go to.

"I have betrayed the king, I have to go to jail and I don't no how long I will be I need you to be strong for you sister okay." Said Ned.

Arya was trying to process the information about what she just heard she was smiling at her father. He smiled back at her.

"That my girl." He kissed her on the forehead before heading out of the room Arya began sobbing into her pillow she was scared and she didn't no way she afraid.

The day was a lot longer in Kings Landing the summer sun was beaming down on the residents of Kings Landing. tyrion was looking out on the people below him.

"Ned has been arrested and his fate will soon be decided by the council. And soon we shall have our revenge on the Stark house." Said Joffrey.

Tyrion looked at Joffrey the boy king he had much to learn about politics and power. He was just a selfish kid who had everything he wanted.

"Just be careful that you don't make the wrong enemy's." Said Tyrion. He placed the cup of wine on the balcony of the castle.

"Look around you Joffrey. This is your kingdom you should be looking after the people here... And yet your looking for revenge." Said Tyrion.

"Don't look down at me I am the king! I can command army's at my will. No your place dwarf!" Tyrion. He slapped him very hard across the face he left a mark on his left cheek.

"Hay!" He said Tyrion left him to do his chores for the day. He found his brother Jamie reading a book of some sort.

"So, had a interesting day?" Asked Jamie. He placed the book on the table with a thud it was a book so there was a bit of dust on it.

"Yes the boy Luke I think he could be a problem." He sat down on the chair he looked back at him with a smile.

"What is that?" Asked Jamie. He looked at the iron throne in the center of the room.

"What do you mean? He quiet charming I think but he has talent." Said Tyrion.

"What are you saying here?" Asked Jamie.

"We missed a perfect opportunity to use him for our advantage to get one over our sister. I read somewhere that he has powers he came in a ball of fire." Said Tyrion.

"What are you suggesting here?" Asked Jamie. They walked outside of the throne room.

"Come brother we have a lot to discuss." Said Tryion.

Present time on a boat in the narrow sea.

Luke was tossing and turning in his bedsheets he was having a bad dream. They had been sailing for a while now he still could not sleep. He jumped out of the bed he looked outside of the door he saw the sunrise. He remember Dany telling him about the dragons being attached from eggs.

"I use to get up in the morning to watch the sun rises it was very beautiful indeed." Said Dany.

"Like wise my lady." Said Luke. He placed his arms on the wooden side of the ship.

"We are near our destination, we hope they can help us with our adventure." Said Dany.

"I am sure that they will we have dragons on our side my lady." He said.

"Indeed the old world is dying there shall be a new one." Said Dany.

"All men must die Dany. But sometimes I have bad dreams of death." Said Luke.

"There is magic in this world Luke you got to find who you can trust in this world." Said Dany.

"Don't I know it." Said Luke.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Dany. He paused for a moment to think of a answer. He looked at her before responding to her.

"Yes I do, do you trust me?" She simple nodded at him that all that was said between them she blushed at him he did to they sailed to their destination but things between the mother of dragons and Luke will get very awkward indeed


	9. Luke family

Now we introduced Luke mum and dad into Game of Thrones.

Mike and Amy woke not in Winterfell they where dazed and confused about what happened they woke up on beach the sea crashed on the shore. Mike grabbed Amy hand they have been looking for their son for a year.

"Where are we?" Asked Amy still not sure about where they are.

"Don't worry about a thing stay with me and we find Luke and give him such a spanking!" Said Mike.

"We should find someone to ask where we are this not natural I don't think we are in England anymore." Said Amy.

They walked for a bit the sun baking their skin as they walked this was very weird day indeed they stopped dead in their tracks.

"That impossible seriously that a massive castle what an earth is going on?!" Said Mike.

"So we are stoping here then?" Asked Amy. Mark nodded at his wife. They walked into the place.

"Excuse me can you tell me where we are please?" Said Amy.

"Westoros sir the head of seven kingdoms." The peasant said to him.

"Right then thanks very much sir for that I'll just great." Said Mike.

They found a nice little inn to stay but they where completely and way over there heads not knowing what do next.

"This was completely insane are in haven or something because this is ridiculous to say the least." Said Amy.

"Our son must be here it all makes perfect sense now because we came a few months after him I think it magic at work." Said Mike.

"Magic that does not exist right because if does then what does this have to do with us?" Asked Amy.

"I don't no but I think we have may have to adventure out of Westoros and find our son." Said Mike.

There was a knock at their door. They where not excepting company so who knocking on the door.

"Who do you think it is a friend who wants to help find find your son." Said a voice. He opened the door to see a dwarf man looking at him.

"Welcome to Westoros my god man come with me for more information about your son." Said the Dwarf.

"Tell what is your name?" Asked Amy she seemed very unfazed by him.

"The name is lord Tyrion." He said looking at them.

"What about my son?" Asked Mike.

"He is a enemy of the state for trying to kill the king my good sir." Said Tyrion.

"My son is not a murderer you got it all wrong there is no way." Said Mike.

"If you don't believe me why don't you come with me." The dwarf was accompanied by some girl who did not speak very much. They entered the castle.

"My lord look what I bought Luke mum and dad it your call is to do with them." Said Tyrion

"Well this is marvelous idea execution but my mother informed me that a wrong decision so the wall is the best place for you both. If I see you ugly faces again I'll kill you both." Said the boy in the chair.

"Look like we being exiled to the wall." Said Mike.

"Sounds like it." Said Mike. Joffrey was stilled pissed about the Stark trying to toppling his rain.

"See you around." Said Joffrey.


	10. New home new challenges

Luke watched as the bay began to come into view, the sight nothing short of glorious.

Luke studied Dany critically; she had a different approach today. He knew that she had a plan to get what she wanted. Deep down, he respected her for it.

As the boat docked at the port, Dany turned to him, "Stay by Joarh's side at all times, Luke."

Nodding in agreement, "Of course." He could tell that something was going on with her. Pushing this thought aside, Luke smiled at her as they began to walk towards the gates. Waiting there for them was a man, looking as if he just stuck gold.

"Your dragons as we promised in our agreement," The man said to Dany. The dragon was on a chain as it flew above her. Luke narrowed his eyes. "A trap," he thought, glancing over at Dany to see her reaction.

"And now my army." She said, the dragon refusing to leave.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The man exclaimed, his face turning red with anger. Dany just smirked at him, and Luke knew then that she had planned this from the beginning.

"You think that I would sell my dragons to you? They are my children, and they only bow to me." Said Dany. The dragon burned him. The soldiers looked at her, perplexed. But they were not afraid of her. Not by a long shot.

"So, I know you were all slaves. However, I want you to know that what you all suffered here will not go unnoticed. I promise you that I will give justice! If you accept me as your queen," said Dany. The crowd cheered, all slaves that had never been seen or treated as equals. Dany was going to show them that they were more than just slaves. Luke smiled as Dany as she was picked up by the crowd, the slaves cheering happily as she crowd surfed.

After the celebrations, Luke took comfort in their new home. Luke now had a bath, bed, and storage chest, as well as a map of seven kingdoms.

Hearing a knock at the door, Luke was greeted by a young red-haired woman with brown eyes. She wore a black long dress hugging her curves. She looked like she was lost.

"Can I help you?" asked Luke. The woman seemed scared to speak to him. Luke placed his sword on the table slowly, not wanting to frighten the woman more than she already was. It took a while, but Luke managed to get here to speak to him. Elaenyra Berraenos was her name. She was an orphan, but Dany kept her as her assistant. Luke smiled at her, seeing goosebumps appear on her arms as he did, a slight blush on her face.

"So what do you do? Are you a slave?" Asked Luke. The women smiled slightly at him.

"Yes. My parents died when I was very young, and I lived on the streets until the king of this place decided to give me a job here. This actually used to be my room."She said, glancing around the room as she did so.

"Oh. Right, well. I know this might sound crazy, but we can share this room if you'd like..." Luke said, trailing off as he looked at her face. He felt that maybe he should not be asking her this, but he felt confident enough to ask.

"Well, that's-" She stuttered, "very kind of you Luke, but there are boundaries that we must adhere to. Like, for instance, I like to be in control of situations, and I can tell just from looking at you that you like dominant women." Elaenyra replied, her hands clased together behind her.

"I find that powerful women make me strong, more confident. What's a strong man without a powerful woman behind him?" Luke asked. Elaenyra studied Luke for a moment. She could tell just by looking in his eyes that he was an orphan, feeling lost in this world. She felt about strange flirting with him. She had a lover once before, but it had ended in tragedy.

"We are having a meal later on. I hope you will be joining us...?" Without waiting for an answer, she left him.

Later on that evening, the wine and the food was flowing. Not being much of a partier, Luke looked down on the city below him. It was not long before Elaenyra joined him.

"I prayed every day, that someone would save our city from corruption and greed. I think this was a blessing in disguise..." Luke could tell just by looking at her that she had a bit much to drink.

"How many have you had?" Luke asked her, seeing the faint flush from alcohol on her cheeks.  
>"I've had... One. Or two." She let out a small laugh, "You look sober, Luke. Why not have some fun?" Taking the wine she offered him, he downed it in one sip.<p>

Dany watched them from a distance, seeing a bond forming between them. "Good on you Luke. You deserve happiness." She laughed at her friend's useless attempt at flirting, and decided to leave him with his new friend.

Elaenyra felt that for once, she was having fun. Luke and her spoke for hours. The moon was high in the sky when Luke looked deep into Elaenyra's eyes. He could see so much pain and suffering in them. Part of him felt the want to kiss her.

Leaning towards her, Luke went in to kiss her.

Elaenyra saw this, and after a hesitant moment, went in to kiss him; Their lips touched tentatively at first, their kiss full of nerves and passion. Suddenly, her hand traveled down his chest before brushing up against his manhood through his pants.

"Not in public," he murmured against her lips. "Let's go back to our room." Making their way to his chambers, they fumbled around in the halls as their lips continued to seek each other out. Once they were in his chamber, Luke fumbled with the lock, his mouth still pressed passionately to Elaenyra's. Elaenyra removed his trousers quickly, releasing his manhood. Luke flushed slightly, the sight of her being so close to his manhood making him slightly embarassed. Elaenyra wasted no time and dragged him on top of her.

"Blimey, you really want to have sex with me, don't you?" Luke said amused, panting slightly.

Elaenyra smirked saucily, "Well, it's been awhile since I've felt a man's touch." She said. This will be a fun night.

Back at the wall, Jon was blissfully unaware that Luke's parents were inside the wall.

"Well, this is unfortunate. Look, we've got new arrivals Jon Snow." Said the man pointing at them.

"Don't touch me you strange person! Leave me!" the unidentified man yelled.

"Listen here! I am here to look for my son! I am here to look for my son, do you understand me?!" The man's voice raised till he was practically screeching. "I do not care that we are sentenced to the wall! My son's name is Luke! I will tear this world apart until I find him!" He screamed in pure frustration and anger.

"Listen, there is no need to scream the wall down. I know your son. The name's Jon Snow, I can help you. Please, just let me help you." Jon said to them, trying to placate their anger.

The woman looked at him wondering how on earth he knew her son, but the question at the forefront of her mind was much more important to her.

Would she ever seen her son again?

EDITED by my new beata reader hoped you like it


End file.
